No Interuptions
by Goodbye Gilmore Girls
Summary: This is a small story about Luke and Lorelai. What would have happened if no one had interupted them on that night at the Dragonfly.


**No Interruptions**

They were going in for their third kiss. Who had though that the test run of the Dragonfly would be so… unexpected. Her parents had shown up and had a huge fight with her for putting them in the honeymoon sweet. How was she supposed to know that she was supposed to know? Then Jason had showed up uninvited wanting to start over with her. Did he really think that that would work? He was suing her father. She didn't have the greatest relationship with her father but she had to at least give him this. Both Jason and her father had handled the situation wrong but Jason didn't have to go that far. Even though she didn't even know if he was still going through with the law suit she still didn't want to get back together with him. His job was his most important thing in his life. He had shown that to her when she asked him not to sue his father but he kept going on about how he had to do it and that it was only thing he could do. She was glad she ended it when she did. The only good thing about Jason showing up was the fact that Luke had confronted her and had told her how he felt. She knew the moment his lips met hers that she wanted the same thing he did. Even though she knew she wanted it should still hade a little worry in her mind which had made her pull back. When she did she looked in his eyes and say all she had ever wanted; security, family, safely and most of all love. Before she knew it she was leaning back in. Luke pulled away. She was worried that he had changed his mind. That the kiss was so bad that it had made him change his mind. As she leaned in and took his face in his hands she saw him loosen up and soften into the kiss. Once again she had pulled away. Why? She had no idea. The though of kissing Luke scared her a bit. What if it didn't work out? What would happen? But on the other hand what if it did work out. She could be happy. Luke had always been there for her and Rory. He loved Rory like a daughter. Though she did hate to admit that her mum was right. All those years she had wanted this to happen but something was always in the way. Her mum had known that, Rory had known that and the whole town had known that but she hadn't listened. She knew know which was all that mattered to her. All she wanted was for Luke to sweep her up in her arms. Luke moved closer to her and pulled her closer she leaned in and there lips met for the third time in 5 minutes. She wasn't going to pull away too soon from this kiss. When the need for oxygen came to much Luke pulled away.

"We need to fight like that more often." Lorelai with a smile on her face. Luke smiled back feeling relived that she felt the same way.

Just then Rory came up the steps of the Dragonfly with a huge smile on her face. She looked up and saw her mother and Luke just standing there. The minute she saw her mother her smile disappeared and she ran inside and up the stairs.

Lorelai gave Luke a worried look and ran after Rory.

"Rory."

She reached their room. Lorelai knocked on the door and entered the room. She found Rory cuddled up on her bed.

"Rory what is wrong." She got no response. "Rory. Sweetie."

"Just go away. Please mum. I just need time by my self."

"Did I do anything Rory."

"No mum. Its not you." Rory now sat up. 'Mum please. I just really need to be alone tonight but if you want to stay here I can just go home."

"No Honey. I will just get some of my stuff and will crash in someone's room."

"Someone meaning Luke. It looked like I had walked in on something outside." Rory said with a smile on her face.

"I'll fill you in tomorrow. Now get your sleep. I don't want to get kicked out of my own room for nothing." Lorelai smiled back to her daughter. She walked over to her suitcase and got out her pj's and some clothes for the next morning. She walked to the door.

"Thanks mum. I love you."

"No probs kids. I love you too." Lorelai walked out the door. When she did she thought she heard Rory crying. She though nothing of it and walked to Luke's room.

She walked up hoping Luke had gone up to his room. She knocked. A few seconds later the door opened.

"Hey Lorelai. Is everything ok with Rory?"

"Yeah it will be ok she just need sometime to her self. Do you think I could crash in you room tonight."

"Sure. It's your inn." Lorelai walked in to the room. "Should I feel special that you chose my room to crash into or was it just because I was the room next door?"

"Would this answer your questions." She leaned in and kissed him softly but passionately on his lips. She pulled back with a smile on her face, which resembled the one on Luke's face.

"I think I might need a little more convincing." Luke answer with the smile still on his face. Lorelai leaned in a kissed him with much more dept than the previous. This one also lasted a lot longer. They finally let go because of the lack of oxygen.

"I'm convinced." Luke answered with his smile plastered to his face.

"I'm glad." Lorelai answered with the same smile plastered to her face. "It has been a long day do you mind if I go straight to bed."

"Sure." Luke answered while walking to the couch.

"Where are you going."

"I'm sleeping on the couch. I'm letting you have the bed"

"Why don't you just sleep in the bed with me. I won't bite. Nothing dirty will come out of this, unless you want too."

"But we only just started what every we are."

"Do you not want to sleep in the same bed as me?" Lorelai did her infamous pout.

"You know I do but don't you think it is too early."

"No! Now get in here." Lorelai patted the spot next to her on the bed. Luke smiled and head to wards her and got down under the blanket with her and turned of the light. Lorelai scooted closer to him. He put is arm around her and she put her head on her chest.

"This isn't weird is it."

"No not at all." These were the positions they feel asleep in.

* * *

The light streamed in through the curtains. Luke looked at the clock. 8:00. He had slept in. He tried to get up but noticed something was holding him down. He then saw Lorelai. Lorelai was in his bed in his apartment. He remember the nigh before. It had been amazing. Who had know that sex with Lorelai would be so great. They had gone out on there first date. She had asked him in the car on the way home if they could stop at Luke for coffee. One thing led to another and there they were in the morning. He didn't want to move he just stared at her.  
" Stop staring. What time is it?"

" 8:00. Why?"

"Don't you have to open the diner?"

"No Cesaer's is doing it thins morning but if you want me to leave I can. I can tell when I am not wanted." Luke started to get out of bed. Which was rather cold since he had no cloths on.

"Don't you dare move mister." She pulled him back into bed. "Last night was perfect."

"Yeah it was."

"I say we definitely repeat it."

"Right now."

"Well if you insist." With that Luke and Lorelai had a repeat of the nigh before.

* * *

Two hours later they were both down stairs. Lorelai waiting for her breakfast and Luke making it.

Two hours later they were both sitting in the diner. Lorelai waiting for her breakfast and Luke making it.

"Luke hurry up. I'm hungry."

"I am going but I am still a little tired."

"I would be too after all the 'exercise you guys did this morning'." Miss Patty commented.

"How did you know." Asked Lorelai.

"Remember who you are talking to. I can just tell." Lorelai blushed. Luke came out and saw Miss Patty talking to Lorelai and handed her her plate of food. Lorelai smiled at Luke which he kindly returned. Miss patty noticed the small things like this.

"He really loves you. You know that right."

"Yeh. Yeh I do."

"You two are going to make it to the alter."

"How do you know Patty?" Lorelai asked

"I have never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you and I have never seen you look at anyone that way you look at him."

Lorelai smiled at this but knew she was right.

* * *

This was just a small little story I wrote when I was bored. It's not very good but I decided to post it any way. 


End file.
